


of nursery colors and being cute

by hazelslevesquee



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jandi deserves better, andi needs a break, bowie and bex need to choose a nursery color goddamn it, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelslevesquee/pseuds/hazelslevesquee
Summary: Andi sighs before responding. "Bex and Bowie are driving me crazy! They won't agree on a color for the nursery, like at all. Cece needs them to, so that she can paint it this weekend, but they won't decide!"Jonah stifles a laugh at Andi's annoyed face, as he places the guitar on the stand next to the wooden bench the two of them are sitting on.or Andi is being driven crazy, and Jonah finds the entire thing hilarious.





	of nursery colors and being cute

**Author's Note:**

> Jandi is a genuinely good ship that people hate on for no reason, and that makes me mad. 
> 
> idk why but im actually ok with Jandi getting back together in the finale (i haven't watched it yet DON'T spoil me). i think it would definitely bring the story full circle, especially since they've grown so much both together and apart.  
> platonic!jandi will always be superior of course, but i actually don’t mind romantic jandi?
> 
> it’s messy, it’s chaotic and lowkey toxic
> 
> What do you expect from two 9th graders?

"Oh my God!" Andi's agitated voice makes Jonah look up from the guitar he had been tuning. The Chinese-American girl's face is bright red from the cold February air, and her pink jacket envelopes her, like a fuchsia bubble.

"You ok?" Jonah asks, moving over, allowing Andi to sit beside him. Red Rooster is basically empty at the moment, excluding the two of them, and the cashier Janella.

Andi sighs before responding. "Bex and Bowie are driving me crazy! They won't agree on a color for the nursery, like at all. Cece needs them to, so that she can paint it this weekend, but they won't decide!"

Jonah stifles a laugh at Andi's annoyed face, as he places the guitar on the stand next to the wooden bench the two of them are sitting on. He looks at her before responding. "Why don't you choose the color? You are the artist of the family."

Andi looks at him, shaking her head. "I get to choose the names, so they wanted to choose the nursery color. They are taking forever though! At this rate, baby Mack-Quinn will be already here before the nursery colour is chosen!"

Jonah laughs earning a glare from Andi as he tries to calm himself down. "What?" Andi grumbles, her hair resting on her collarbones as she turns to look at him again.

Before Jonah can stop himself, the words are out of his mouth. "You're cute when you’re mad."

Andi huffs before responding. "No, I am not."

Jonah nods in response, earning another glare from her. Andi sighs again, before shoving him lightly. "Shut up."

They share a look before bursting into laughter, their previous conversation completely forgotten. 


End file.
